Maki Nishikino
Nishikino Maki is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Maki was born on April 19 and her zodiac sign is Aries. She has crimson hair and violet eyes. Her main color is red. She is 161 centimeters tall. Her favorite food is tomatoes, and her blood type is AB. She is part of BiBi, a mini idol unit. Maki is voiced by Pile. Background Maki comes from a wealthy family of doctors and is somewhat pressured to become a doctor like her parents, which would lead her into giving up music. Because of her wealth, it is discovered in Episode 10 that Maki's parents own a beach house. Therefore, μ's gladly insisted Maki to go ask her parents if they could use it, which they allow. Personality Maki has the qualities of a tsundere and has a hard time admitting her true feelings to her peers. She also has somewhat childish beliefs due to the group finding out that she still believes in Santa Claus. Maki is also quite stubborn as shown when she was being invited to play at the beach, she was withdrawn from the group and not interested in playing with them. Her personality often clashes with Yazawa Nico, such as calling Nico stubborn during S2 Episode 4. Rin, however, tells her "You're one to talk," implying that Maki is stubborn as well. Clubs and Hobbies Maki is skilled at playing the piano, and is the composer of the group. Her other hobbies are photography and stargazing. She also became the Idol Research Club's vice president after the third years graduated. Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *One of her famous lines is "Nanisore? Imi wakannai.", literally meaning "What's that? I don't understand you." Gallery Official Art= Nishikino Maki Official Profile 1.jpg Nishikino Maki Official Profile 2.jpg Nishikino Maki Official Profile 3.png Nishikino Maki Official Profile 4.png Nishikino Maki Official Profile 5.png Nishikino Maki Official Profile 6.jpg Maid_Nishikino_Maki.jpg Maki Natsuiro.jpg Maki BokuIma PV.jpg Maki Summer Uniform.jpg Nishikino Maki Banner.jpg Nishikino Maki 1st Years Wallpaper.png Maki Piano Magazine Scan.jpg Maki Dengeki G's Fes Dec 2013.jpg Maki Music Start PV.jpg Maki Snow Halation PV.png Maki BokuIma Card Sleeve.jpg Maki Music Start OVA (Child ver).jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= Ep02 00126.png Ep05 00062.png Ep05 00028.png Ep04 00065.png Ep04 00098.png Ep04 00135.png Ep04 00185.png Ep06 00127.png Ep06 00136.png Ep06 00176.png Ep07 00034.png Ep07 00031.png Ep08 00194.png Ep10 00072.png Ep10 00075.png Ep10 00079.png Ep10 00092.png Ep10 00106.png Ep10 00127.png Ep10 00130.png Ep10 00162.png Ep10 00166.png Ep10 00173.png Ep11 00033.png Ep11 00157.png Ep11 00190.png |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00032.png S2Ep01_00093.png S2Ep01_00108.png S2Ep01_00127.png S2Ep01_00140.png S2Ep01_00145.png S2Ep01_00146.png S2Ep01_00158.png S2Ep01_00169.png S2Ep01_00225.png S2Ep01_00283.png S2Ep01_00301.png S2Ep01_00307.png S2Ep01_00311.png S2Ep01_00325.png S2Ep01_00341.png S2Ep01_00347.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(5).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(12).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(18).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(25).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(32).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(35).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(36).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(1).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(6).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(8).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(26).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(27).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(33).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(34).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(35).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(51).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(54).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(55).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(62).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(65).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(70).jpg S2Ep03_00018.jpg S2Ep03_00040.jpg S2Ep03_00054.jpg S2Ep03_00059.jpg S2Ep03_00061.jpg S2Ep03_00067.jpg S2Ep03_00070.jpg S2Ep03_00105.jpg S2Ep03_00181.jpg S2Ep03_00182.jpg S2Ep03_00226.jpg S2Ep03_00287.jpg S2Ep03_00312.jpg S2Ep03_00315.jpg S2Ep03_00330.jpg S2Ep03_00333.jpg S2Ep03_00334.jpg S2Ep03_00359.jpg S2Ep04_00089.png S2Ep04_00146.png S2Ep04_00158.png S2Ep04_00162.png S2Ep04_00192.png S2Ep05_00012.png S2Ep05_00015.png S2Ep05_00025.png S2Ep05_00082.png S2Ep05_00088.png S2Ep05_00119.png S2Ep05_00131.png S2Ep05_00133.png S2Ep05_00134.png S2Ep05_00148.png S2Ep05_00155.png S2Ep05_00175.png S2Ep05_00247.png S2Ep05_00274.png S2Ep05_00302.png S2Ep05_00322.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00388.png S2Ep06_00006.png S2Ep06_00037.png S2Ep06_00095.png S2Ep06_00096.png S2Ep06_00097.png S2Ep06_00118.png S2Ep06_00157.png S2Ep06_00160.png S2Ep06_00161.png S2Ep06_00190.png S2Ep06_00201.png S2Ep06_00293.png S2Ep06_00346.png S2Ep06_00355.png S2Ep06_00363.png Donna_Toki_mo_Zutto_6.png S2Ep07_00061.png S2Ep07_00070.png S2Ep07_00135.png S2Ep07_00214.png S2Ep07_00346.png 14_S2Ep08.png 51_S2Ep08.png 62_S2Ep08.png 63_S2Ep08.png 64_S2Ep08.png 69_S2Ep08.png 89_S2Ep08.png 93_S2Ep08.png 99_S2Ep08.png 108_S2Ep08.png 135_S2Ep08.png 161_S2Ep08.png 177_S2Ep08.png 184_S2Ep08.png 189_S2Ep08.png 194_S2Ep08.png 207_S2Ep08.png 209_S2Ep08.png 218_S2Ep08.png 227_S2Ep08.png 268_S2Ep08.png 296_S2Ep08.png 300_S2Ep08.png 307_S2Ep08.png 331_S2Ep08.png 339_S2Ep08.png 45_S2Ep09.png 47_S2Ep09.png 52_S2Ep09.png 107_S2Ep09.png 128_S2Ep09.png 294_S2Ep09.png 354_S2Ep09.png 370_S2Ep09.png 398_S2Ep09.png 25_S2Ep10.png 27_S2Ep10.png 55_S2Ep10.png 65_S2Ep10.png 77_S2Ep10.png 78_S2Ep10.png 79_S2Ep10.png 228_S2Ep10.png 270_S2Ep10.png 319_S2Ep10.png 24_S2Ep11.png 54_S2Ep11.png 71_S2Ep11.png 102_S2Ep11.png 103_S2Ep11.png 206_S2Ep11.png 222_S2Ep11.png 230_S2Ep11.png 262_S2Ep11.png 264_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 294_S2Ep11.png 295_S2Ep11.png 5_S2Ep12.png 32_S2Ep12.png 85_S2Ep12.png 112_S2Ep12.png 123_S2Ep12.png 140_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 198_S2Ep12.png 270_S2Ep12.png 344_S2Ep12.png 345_S2Ep12.png 358_S2Ep12.png 403_S2Ep12.png 423_S2Ep12.png 449_S2Ep12.png 453_S2Ep12.png 467_S2Ep12.png 478_S2Ep12.png 23_S2Ep13.png 40_S2Ep13.png 167_S2Ep13.png 173_S2Ep13.png 183_S2Ep13.png 198_S2Ep13.png 208_S2Ep13.png 214_S2Ep13.png 222_S2Ep13.png 225_S2Ep13.png 227_S2Ep13.png 230_S2Ep13.png 231_S2Ep13.png 244_S2Ep13.png 252_S2Ep13.png 255_S2Ep13.png 292_S2Ep13.png 299_S2Ep13.png 320_S2Ep13.png 364_S2Ep13.png 402_S2Ep13.png 420_S2Ep13.png 430_S2Ep13.png 438_S2Ep13.png 444_S2Ep13.png 446_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:School Idol Category:Muse Member